The invention relates to a pouch produced from a flexible sheet blank, especially a roll-up pouch for receiving cut tobacco, with a pouch part which consists of a front wall and a rear wall and which is closed by means of a pull-open closing seam made by a seal (peel-seal seam).
Cut tobacco is mainly packaged in pouches produced from a flexible sheet blank. Roll-up pouches, in which the tobacco is accommodated in a pouch part, are particularly widespread. This pouch part consists of a front wall and a rear wall which are joined together as a result of sealing in the region of side seams. An extraction orifice is closed by means of a closing seam, likewise made by sealing, between the front wall and the rear wall. The rear wall is conventionally equipped with an extension serving as a roll-up flap.
In order to open the pouch part, in this particular type of (roll-up) pouch the closing seam can be pulled open, in particular is designed as a peel-seal seam. This effect is achieved especially because the sheet consists of outer coatings differing from one another in terms of sealing behaviour. So that the different coatings rest against one another in the region of the orifice or the closing seam and can be joined together by means of a pull-open closing seam, a closing strip folded round inwards is formed on the edge of the front wall and rests with its outer coating against the inner coating of the rear wall. A roll-up pouch of this design is also illustrated and described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,949,723 as regards the use of sealable materials which is under consideration here.
A disadvantage of this pouch with a peel-seal closing seam is that side seams of the pouch part do not ensure durable effective sealing at the ends of the pouch part in the region of the closing strip, since the peel-seal effect comes into play even here.